Nightmare of the impossible
by Valarie Valkov
Summary: Ginga and Kyoya are at Madoka's house, so what happens when Ginga has a nightmare? High T


**This is kinda a request from dreamlilly. And nether of us own the show.**

Ginga tossed and turned for about an hour before the Lion-Teen sleeping about 3 meters away from him awoke and noticed the Pegasus discomfort, Madoka had invited the two of them and Ryuga to her house for a movie, big surprise about Ryuga, right? No, after his 'little stunt' in the world championship finals and then the part where he saved the day with Ginga the brunet fell head over heels for the dragon, and somehow he was too. So with that it was no surprise that when it started raining that Ginga and Kyoya got to freeze to death in the basement while Ryuga got to stay nice and warm in Madoka's bedroom.

Why Ginga was having a nightmare or what it was about, Kyoya had no idea, but he cared for the red-head more then anyone could ever think or even imagine, it was Kyoya. He had feelings for Ginga, feelings farer then just a rivalry or friendship.

Kyoya softly padded over to the sleeping boy, sitting near the edge of the couch. He pulled the younger close to his chest whipping tears and red hair from his eyes, "Ginga, Ginga, wake up, it's just a nightmare," Kyoya spoke in a soft voice, somehow knowing exactly how to treat the distressed teenager.

"Hump, Ky-Kyoya!?" Ginga pushed himself away, surprised and confused by his friend's actions. Kyoya knowing that it was causing Ginga discomfort he loosened his grip around him.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare and were keeping me awake." Kyoya had gone back to his old Kyoya-like self.

"So why didn't you just shake me and tell me to stop having nightmares, then?" Ginga said smartly.

"Because." Kyoya said trying to keep the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth from being noticed along with the heat that had started to rise in his cheeks.

"Kyoya?"

"What!" He practically yelled at the red-head.

"You're lying." He said that before processing the lion's current emotions, so as one can guess he regretted saying the words, as soon as he said them.

"No I just never finished my sentence. Because it doesn't work." Kyoya was remarkable not angry with the younger.

"Hum, how do you know it doesn't work?" He asked like little puppy.

"Because, when I was, okay this is long story but I'll make it as short as I can. When I was little I was always different, me and my parents found why and they would beat me to try to make me 'normal', the police found out about this and decided to take me from my parents and placed me in a home owned by two other 'abnormal' hoping that I wouldn't get beaten any more but for many years I had nightmares and shaking me never worked it just scared me more." Kyoya looked away from the boy, worried that he might find out what he meant by normal.

"Kyoya?"

All he got was a grunt.

"You don't need to censor it, I know what you mean by abnormal." His voice lowered to something less auditable then a whisper, "If it counts I ain't normal either." He did think the elder would hear him at first, but as he looked at him with question then eyes that seemed to pierce straight though his soul he gave nod and quiet, "Yes."

"Ginga, you're…"

"Gay." He finished for the greenete.

"But I always…"

"My dad's the one hitting on Hikaru 24/7!"

"Yeah I just got that outta my head." He pulled Ginga close again, "So what was that nightmare about?

"Didn't I already tell you enough tonight?"

"It just turned 12:00."

"Maybe it was about the guy I like."

"And how was that a nightmare?" he asked he had heard his 'parents' after night mare routine so many times that it just seemed so natural to him.

"Don't worry about it I won't have it any more." Ginga said he reminded Kyoya of himself.

"Tell me." He said strictly to the red-head.

"You and Raya." He latched himself to Kyoya tightly starting to sob, Kyoya assumed he was on the verge of crying for a while, and he push him just too far.

Having the boy cry like this was like stabbing him in the heart, he one handedly wrapped the whimpering Ginga in the thin blanket Madoka had given him and pulled him onto this lap, he held him tightly, "Ginga, I could never love that emotionless bitch, no one can but Reiji."

His crying slowed, "I know, but I-I I love you." He stopped dead; he did not just say that did he?

"Ginga?" was all he could say.

"Yep!" he said quickly.

"Why, do you think I came here, and didn't just call you a wimp?"

"You mean?"

"I like you Ginga, I really do." Kyoya whispered, kissing the boy's soft pink lips, laying down holding him protectively, watching until he fell asleep and then letting sleep take over him as well.

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked?

"I found something interesting on the security camera so I'm uploading it to you-tube." Ryuga responded turning off his laptop placing it one the floor.

"Good you're done. And I just can't seem to get to sleep." Madoka pressed their lips together, as Ryuga smiled, _Best night ever!_

**So there we go done another one oh and Raya is an OC that will just randomly pop up in stories when I need someone unimportant. K? And review pretty please? **


End file.
